


Blossom!     H. Sakura Fanfic

by lokidonewithshit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And also someone give Anko a hug, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Good Uchiha Itachi, Haku (Naruto) Lives, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Haruno Sakura Needs a Hug, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Momochi Zabuza Lives, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Haruno Character, Other, Sakura has a sister who's a bitch, She's pretty badass, Strong Haruno Sakura, Summoner Haruno Sakura, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Sakura, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, but fr tho izumo kotetsu and anko are my dream pair, but he tries, he just really sucks at it, idk which summons but she has it, imagine how much shit they would fuck with, k i think im done tagging, like genuinely someone give this poor girl a hug, mebuki and kizashi are shitty parents, naruto gives hugs so yay him, no beta we die like dead people, rare pairs? hell yes, sakura has a coolish uncle, sakura is too smart for this world, sakura is very politically savvy, shisui nearly dies but he lives and itachi verbally murders him for doing dumb shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidonewithshit/pseuds/lokidonewithshit
Summary: Haruno Sakura was not dumb. In fact, she was the farthest thing from it. She was what people called a prodigy.In which a pinkette prodigy's foster family forces her to be everything but herself.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Kankurou, Akimichi Chouji/Rock Lee, Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo/Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Kizashi/Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Original Male Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Blossom!     H. Sakura Fanfic

_**Three Years Old** _

Haruno Sakura was not dumb. In fact, she was the farthest thing from it. She was what people called a prodigy. From a very young age, Sakura had learned to read people and it helped her in many ways. It helped her against that slimy feeling man who lingered at the alley next to a flower shop. It helped her to know what to speak to who, and most importantly, it helped her adapt and form herself to everyone's expectations. It was what Mebuki kaa-san wanted, after all, and by extension, what Kizashi tou-san wanted as well. The young rosette also knew many other things even though she was rarely allowed outside.

She knew she wasn't their real child. They reminded her every single day of that fact and one time, she had accidentally called herself "Foster Child" rather than "Sakura" while introducing her. Needless to say, she had learned very quickly to never do so again when they dragged her back home for the consequences.

She knew she was worthless. Ugly. Nothing. Her only redeemable quality, according to her mother ( _foster mother_ , she was reminded ), were her pretty green eyes. Her hair was weird, her body was odd, her ears were too big, her hands were too small, but her eyes? Her eyes were average. They were normal. They were _perfect_. They didn't sparkle or shine or do any of the things that would make her weird. They were the only part of her that her family tolerated and that made her feel a rush of something-or-the-other everytime they brought it up.

She knew she was unimportant and insignificant compared to little Okane-chan, her slightly younger _foster_ , her parents reminded her, sister.

She knew that birthday parties were for Okane and Okane only. Okane was the star child. Okane was perfect with her dark brown hair and her hazel eyes. Okane was the only important child in the house and Sakura was hers. Okane's to bully, Okane's to harm, Okane's to order around like a slave.

She knew how her family treated her wasn't right, but they loved her and that was enough right?

\----

_**Four Years Old** _

In a year, Sakura learnt a lot of information. She learnt how to read, how to write, how to eat, how to be polite, and other things.

She learnt that “sakura” meant “cherry blossom”, and “okane” meant “money” ( a childish rationalization entered her mind that the meaning of Okane-chan's name was the reason why the younger girl was doted upon; because she was money ). She learnt that “mebuki” meant “sprout” and “kizashi” meant “signs”.

She learnt that no, her parents didn't really love her. It hurt, but some part of her already knew that. She also learnt her foster sister loved her even less. Her meager glimpses into the outside world showed her that much ( a naive part of her clung on to the hope that they did actually love her like she wanted to love them and she let it. )

She learnt that crying into her pillow at the dead of night, wishing to be held, was pointless and only led to puffy eyes and a clogged nose.

She learnt that hoping and wishing and wanting was selfish and only bad girls did it, _she's a good girl, isn't she, Sakura?_

She learnt that Okane-chan was only meant to be referred to as Okane-chan ( even though she felt no connection to the spoilt bully. ) The same thing applied to (Mebuki) kaa-san and (Kizashi) tou-chan. If she called them anything other than that, she would have to face the consequences ( the punishment wasn’t really too bothersome; just skipping a day of the already-meager food she was allowed, or cleaning the house twice a day. )

She learnt that even though she was ugly, nothing and wasteful, she had a use. Having the pinkette in the Haruno home meant more money from the government, told Haruno Mebuki. She was worth the 72,700 ryo that was given every month ( but why was money meant for her spent on Okane-chan? )

She learnt that Okane was much more important than she would ever be, and the only way to survive to the next day was to be their little puppet ( at least for now, a traitorous part of her brain sang cheerily ). She couldn't do anything while she lived with them, and she understood that. Accepted that. ( that same voice from before wished that time would move faster, that it couldn’t wait till she could leave them. She ignored it, because wishing was for bad girls and she was good. )

Sakura still wasn't allowed to go outside. No parks, no market runs, no nothing. The farthest she was allowed to go was into their backyard with all the flowers. And that was fine, because her lack of freedom led her to the ginormous library at the back of their big house. The library was her home with its high ceilings and bookshelves filled to the brim with information. When she wasn't cooking for the Harunos, or cleaning, or gardening, or doing anything for them, she would be tucked into an old, rackety rocking chair in the far corner of the library, curled into the aging cushions with her nose in a book.

All this seclusion didn't mean people didn't know of her, no. She was known very well as the "sweet, polite Haruno girl with such good manners", or "little Okane-chan's big sister", and sometimes even the "pink-haired foster daughter of the merchants". Few people remember her, and fewer people knew her name. And that was fine, she told herself. The only way to get through this was to be less than Okane-chan and she understood that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thanks for giving my book a read. There are some notes I want to make for future reference.
> 
> \- Sakura is a foster child  
> \- Sakura is abused (both psychologically and physically)  
> \- Sakura is extremely touch-starved  
> \- There will be a three-person relationship  
> \- Shisui will be three years older than Sakura and Itachi will be two years older than her  
> \- Team Seven dynamic will be different  
> \- This is an AU where Naruto is adopted by the Uchiha Clan as well as the massacre never happening  
> \- Sakura will have some...extra powers  
> \- Sakura will be extremely smart
> 
> I think that covers it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my book so far. Feel free to comment and like this book if you feel like it. Just fair warning for the future, my update schedule is non-existent so I'll write whenever inspiration hits. If I don't write in a month or so, it does not mean I have abandoned the book.
> 
> Love,  
> Loki ♡


End file.
